Tema musical de My Little Pony
La Canción de Inicio fue un tema propuesto por Daniel Ingram con la letra de Lauren Faust. Cuenta con las voces de los seis personajes principales. Una versión abreviada con instrumentos de la canción se reproduce en los menús de la serie de DVDs y versiones modificadas de la reproducción de la canción en algunos comerciales de juguetes de la serie. thumb|left thumb Demo La canción original fue cantada por Shannon Chan-Kent, la voz de Pinkie Pie cuando canta en inglés. Este demo, se puede encontrar en Sound Clold de Ingram. Letra Personajes cantando thumb|right|291px|Fluttershy en El Boleto Extra. En varios episodios, se pueden oír zumbidos, silbidos y tarareos de la canción de inicio como en El Boleto Extra, Fluttershy aparece limpiándole la casa a Twilight con sus amigos mientras tatarea la canción. También en Una amistad Malhumorada, Spike tararea la canción mientras lleva rollos antes de que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash lo asusten. Versión ampliada La siguiente versión es una versión extendida del tema principal. Se incluye como una de las tres canciones incluidas en "My Little Pony Animated Story Teller" un animatronic, un peluche de Twilight Sparkle . En el futuro se supone que es una versión de dos minutos. Una versión instrumental de una parte del juego My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amisad: Discover The Diference. La versión extendida de la canción de inicio saldría en el DVD de The Friendship Express. Letra (inglés) thumb|right|300px My Little Pony, My Little Pony What is friendship all about? My Little Pony, My Little Pony Friendship is magic! (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me When I was young I was too busy to make any friends Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies And it's such a wonderful surprise (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine We'll make it special every time! We'll make it special every time! (My Little Pony) What a wonderful wonder friendship brings (My Little Pony) Do you know you're all my very best (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best (Friends!) Friends! Versión 2° Temporada Una versión rematerizada de la canción apareció en Lesson Zero. Tiene tres cambios. Rebecca Shoichet, la voz de Twilight Sparkle volvió a grabar la canción, los instrumentos suenan más alto y tiene un cambio ligero en la animación. Aparece una estación de tren un tren de vapor-motor pasando por Ponyville con las Cutie Mark crusaders sentadas en el último vagón y Derpy asomandose por una ventana. thumb|left|300px|Otra version del video ;) thumb|300px|right Galerías 300px :Ver la galería de imágenes de la Canción de Inicio Mira también Versiones internacionales de la canción. en:My Little Pony theme song de:My Little Pony Titellied no:My Little Pony signatursang sv:My Little Pony signatursång Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Esbozos